Need A Doctor?
by lvmehtme
Summary: Peter Pan gets sick and Hook's looking for a fight. What will happen when he find Pan while he's sick? This takes place before Hook looses his hand. Yaoi in second chapter. GAY MALE ON MALE ACTION! GRAPHIC and may be considered shotacon or pedophilia. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, this is a surprise fic. I got the sudden inspiration at 12:30 in the morning and had to write it. Took me two hours! Hook x Pan is my favorite Disney pairing ever even though I use the **_**Once Upon A Time**_** Hook image and the live **_**Peter Pan**_** with Jeremy Sumpter for Peter's image. **

**This takes place before Hook's hand was fed to the crocodile so he doesn't hold as much of a grudge against Peter and he still has both hands. Just makes things a little more interesting.**

**WARNING: Yaoi, gay sex in next chapter, MALE X MALE, may be considered pedophilia or shotacon…you've been warned so deal with it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN…the plot…not the characters.**

**Enjoy…**

There was something wrong. The heaviness in his limbs and the ache beneath his skin was making flying difficult. Heat seemed to radiate from his skin even though the night air was cool around him. When he asked Curly if it was warm out he flailed his arms around a bit before shaking his head and running off with the other lost boys to play with their stones and sticks. Tinkerbell flew around him constantly, her light only adding to his headache so he shooed her away. After feeling absolutely stifled in the small tree house, Pan took off in search of a cooler place. Finally he landed at the edge of the ocean and simply splashed into the water. He lay there and let the waves roll over him, turning his dusty, blond hair a darker brown. He only meant to lay there for a few moments but he was feeling so tired and achy that when he closed his eyes he didn't feel like opening them again.

Hook had his telescope glued to his eye as he scanned the skies for Pan. He'd been doing so for the past hour when his obnoxious crew finally forced him out of the cabins below with their irritating brawling. He stood in the cool night air, searching for Pan for a good fight. A flicker to the left and his whole body shifted, leaning farther over the railing as he steadied the scope on the tiny flickering light just at the edge of the sea. Tinkerbell. Hook's mouth stretched wide in a wicked smile and he quickly cast down a boat. He tossed ropes over his shoulder and made sure he had his gun and sword on his belt before descending into the dingy and rowing towards his prey.

The waves were becoming choppier as the wind picked up around him. Hook looked up into the skies at the unusual grey clouds rolling in and wondered what this odd weather could be about. The tugging on the ores was becoming difficult so he pulled faster, reaching the edge of the sand quickly in hopes that his prey hadn't been scared off by the odd change in atmosphere. Once he stepped foot onto sand he scanned the shoreline, quickly spotting the frantic fairy darting to and fro above the waves. The first droplets of rain splattered against the sand next to Hook and he looked up in time to catch one on his cheek. This was certainly ominous.

Shaking off the feeling of dread Hook dug in the heel of his boot and crouched a little lower as if that'd hide him against the expanse of sand in the nearly lightless night. He began to become suspicious when he drew closer to the twinkling fairy and there were no shouts around him. Finally he stood up completely and the little light stilled. Certainly she'd seen him now. Hook released his sword from its scabbard and crept closer to the still light before it rushed him. The sword missed the little fairy by inches as she went straight for his face.

Tinkerbell's tiny hands quickly grasped onto his short facial hair and tugged violently, pulling him forwards and he swatted her off of him only for her to quickly tug on his hair. No matter how many times he swatted and cursed at the annoying thing it seemed to simply tug him and push and pull him in one direction. After another curse and flail towards the tiny creature she let go and flew down, her tinkling barely heard over the roar of the angry waters. She hovered above the sand where the waves were washing against a partially buried lump in the ground. Hook could see her frantic arms waving and she would fly up before quickly diving towards it.

Hook was cautious as he approached the fairy, looking around for a sneak attack but all was quiet in the jungles of Neverland but for the howling of the wind and shaking leaves of the trees. Finally he stopped before the pile under the twinkling fairy and kicked it lightly with his foot. Tinkerbell hit his leg with her tiny body and made an angry tinkling sound before landing on the pile again, her agitated wings fluttering. Hook reached down and finally laid his hand upon the pile and instead of the coldness of a rock or wet leaves he felt the warmth of a person beneath his chilled fingertips.

"Pan." He said in a shushed voice and Tinkerbell flared brightly, urgent twinkles and bells spilling from her.

Hook brushed away the seaweed and sand that had partially covered the boy and pulled him from the sand. Half his body had been covered by sand that had washed over him in the waves. Another wave crashed behind them and Hook threw the boy over his shoulder as he ran from the angry sea. Hook ran in the direction of the dingy only to find no boat waiting for him. It was too dark now to see anything beyond the sand and without a boat he couldn't get back to his ship. Without pausing he ran for the cover of the forest.

Once he was under the wide canopy of branches the rain which had only been a sprinkle before started to pour hard, almost masking the sound of crashing waves as the tiny droplets burst upon impact with leaves and trees, every surface wetted by the sudden down pour. Pan lay feverish in his arms, his childish face obviously red with fever and his breath short. Tinkerbell landed on his chest and put one hand on his chin before looking up at Hook with a twinkle of a question.

"He's sick." Hook said simply and stood up once more. "He needs someplace dry."

Tinkerbell didn't question his motives and immediately darted into the forest, Hook right behind her as he cradled Pan in his arms. At first Hook didn't recognize anything until he passed a tree marked in red with Indian paint.

"I can't be taken to the tree house. The lost boys will be in my way." That and he couldn't take them all on without his crew. He'd known about the hideout for a while but whenever he attempted a raid with his crew there were always too many booby traps and tricks set up by Peter and the lost boys that he never made it far.

In response Tinkerbell wildly gestured forward and Hook had no choice but to follow. Pan was not going to die because of a stupid cold or whatever sickness he had. He'd die by his sword on equal footing only, anything else was unacceptable. There were no traps this time, probably because of the storm and Tink led them around pitfalls and set-ups. She didn't want to risk Pan's safety.

The reached a large tree, lit up at the base where light leaked from the hidey holes dug into it by the lost boys. They were all obviously home. Hook itched to pull his sword but refrained as he ducked through the low doorway Tink had disappeared into. Immediately he was engulfed in warmth and he held the boy in one arm to reach behind him and pull the door closed but froze when he turned back, six sharp blades pointed directly at him. He slowly shifted Peter back to both his arms so he wouldn't draw his sword in retaliation. Tinkerbell flitted over lost boy's outstretched arms, tugging on them before darting over to hover over the unconscious Peter.

"Tinkerbell, why is Hook in here? Why did you lead him here?" Curly quickly asked, none of them lowering their blades.

"You brats need to learn respect. Your precious Peter Pan here is on the verge of death and here you are, threatening his only chance of survival." Hook sneered, and held Peter out in his arms. "Do any of you know how to cure a sickness?" Hook got several confused looks but no one spoke up. "I didn't think so."

"We take care of ourselves! We don't need no stinkin' adult!" Nibs cried as he shoved his sharpened stick towards Hook's face.

Hook grimaced before shrugging and quickly dropping Peter onto the ground.

"Fine then. If you want him to die so badly I'll leave him in your hands." Hook turned around, making for the door.

"Wait!" Four out of six voices called out to him.

He turned back to see Slightly bending over Peter, shaking his shoulders and calling out his name, trying to wake him up. Pan simply flopped around, his breathing labored as his fever continued to climb. His clothes were still soaked through and he was shivering now. All the lost boys stared at him in horror as none of them knew what to do. Tootles drops his axe and glares at Hook with teary eyes.

"Fine. You can make him better, but only if we get to watch over you as you do." Tootles cries and wipes his nose on his sleeve.

"As if I'd let six annoying little pests stay around me for so long. It'll take at least a week before he's even remotely better. You six will leave me alone completely and if you don't I'll stop caring for Pan and just let him die. Do you understand?" he said menacingly, leaning over them as they drew back in slight fear even though their eyes displayed such brave defiance.

Slightly stood and sniffed. "Alright but if you do anything to Peter that hurts him we'll take you out pirate."

"I wouldn't be here right now if my only goal was to kill you."

Hook reached down, looking to rest his hand on the butt of his sword only to find nothing. His hand groped around his waist before he looked down and saw his entire belt was missing. He jerked his head up and glared at the little devils until his gaze landed on the two little brats who dressed exactly alike, the Twins. They held his belt and weapons in tight fists as tears fell from their defiant eyes, making tracks in the dirt on their cheeks.

"No weapons. We're keeping everything even a little bit harmful away from you." Slighlty bit out before standing up quickly. "Peter's room is up the ladder, higher in the tree. We all sleep down here."

Hook reached down and gathered Pan's body into his arms once more and walked under the watchful eyes of the lost boys to the ladder. Tinkerbell flitted past him and up the stairs, unhooking the latch to his room and flinging open the door. No one followed him up the stairs and finally it was quiet as he settled Pan onto the soft bed made of furs and Indian blankets stretched out on the floor.

"Tink, find me a pen and paper. I'll make a list of herbs for medicine and a note for my crew."

Tinkerbell didn't ask twice, flittering among the objects on the desk and in shelves and under strewn objects until she managed to produce a scratched up pen and two pieces of torn paper, probably from a book. First he jotted down a quick note to his crew, telling them he'd gone on a 'vacation' around the island and if they left the ship he'd feed them to the crocodile. He rolled it up and slipped it into a small jar before starting on the list of ingredients.

"Alright, this one right here," Hook said, pointing at an ingredient at the bottom of the list, "this one is going to be in a cabinet next to my bed. It's a clear liquid in a small vile. It'll save trouble of finding the other ingredients."

Tink swiftly nodded and grabbed bottle once Hook had shoved the note into it. She was gone out the window in a flash, her tiny wings carrying her through the rain and wind swiftly. Hook sighed and turned back to the boy who lay panting in agony beside him. Before he could take care of the boy he had to take care of himself and quickly de-robed, removing the cold, wet clothes from his frigid body. Once he'd taken off everything he laid them out on the wooden floor to dry. He picked up a blanket and tied it around him before moving on to Peter. Undressing the boy felt weird, as if he was doing something wrong as an adult but he quickly shoved the feeling aside.

Hook lifted the shirt up the boy's torso before sliding one of the pale arms through followed by the other one. He carefully lifted Pan's head and slid the shirt off him and set it aside before reaching for Pan's pants. When his cold hands met the feverish skin of Pan's hips the boy shuddered and moaned softly in his sleep. Hook knew it was discomfort that made the boy make that sound but the sudden pounding of his heart thought something different. Hook frowned deeply and made short work of the ties on his pants before lifting Pan's hips and reaching behind him to slide the back side of the pants over the swell of his bottom. Hook's thumbs slide of the soft skin and he probably let his fingers linger too long before he shook his head and quickly yanked the pants off, throwing a blanket over him before he could look back.

"Too long without a woman and I start to long for the simplest of touch." Hook ground his teeth together harshly and piled more blankets on top of the boy, covering him from chin to toe.

The candlelight flickered in the corner of the room, protected by a glass covering and Hook stared at it dully while he waited for the fairy to get back with his ingredients. The wind howled outside and Hook shivered, his exposed torso immediately covered in goose bumps. There weren't any more loose blankets so he untied the one around his waist and simply huddled under it for warmth.

"Blasted fairy probably didn't even make it to the ship." Hook mumbled and leaned against the wall by Pan's head.

In fact Tinkerbell had made it to the ship, dripping wet and shivering cold but she'd made it. The bottle had been difficult to carry since it was almost the same size as her. Once she reached the captain's port window she flew inside to the desk where she let the bottle drop and laid panting for a bit. She didn't stay long, simply pulled the letter to the crew out and spread it out on the table before flitting to the cabinet by the bed and pulling it open. The vile was there like Hook had said and the fair was a little surprised that he'd actually been telling the truth. She grabbed the slightly heavy vile and flew to the bottle, picking up the ingredients list before leaving the bottle there and flying back out into the rain.

Hook wiped his nose and grimaced, feeling like a child again without a tissue and shivered against the wall. It'd been at least an hour now and the fairy still wasn't back. If she wasn't back within another twenty minutes he'd have to go back out into the storm and search for the ingredients himself and he did _not_ want to do that.

Another ten went by before Hook sighed and moved away from the wall, reaching for his wet clothes when a light zipped past his face. He froze, his hand outstretched as he slowly turned to see Tinkerbell tumble onto the desk, her little chest heaving as she laid there out of breath. She was clutching the vile from his cabinet and the ingredient list.

"Finally. And here I thought you'd died." Hook said and reached for the vile.

Tinkerbell immediately shot back up and swiped at his hand and held the vile out of his reach. Angry tinkling sounds radiated from her and she gestured wildly from the bottle to Peter before emulating a death sequence. Hook realized she was trying to ask him if he was trying to poison Peter. He gave a small chuckle and shook his head.

"That's not a bad idea. Should have thought of that sooner." He said and quickly grabbed the bottle from the struggling fairy. "But sadly I'm not some dastardly old witch. I'm a simple pirate and I'm going to fight like one. Poisons aren't my thing…yet." He grinned.

Tinkerbell rang angrily at him while he laughed and uncorked the vile. He put a drop on his finger and put it to his mouth, swallowing it before looking at the now quiet fairy.

"You happy now? This is for the fever. It'll get worse before it gets better. This just helps his body work through it quicker." Hook said smoothly and lifted the boys head.

He worked Pan's mouth open with his thumb and tipped a bit of the liquid into the boy's mouth. It simply dribbled out the corner of his mouth and Hook sighed in frustration. Quickly he tipped the rest of the contents into his own mouth and pressed his lips to the boy's, feeding it to him slowly but efficiently. Peter swallowed it all before Hook pulled off and swiped his hand across his mouth to get rid of any remaining medicine.

Tinkerbell glowed a jealous shade of red and Hook simply laughed at her before pushing the list against her small body.

"Hurry up and make yourself useful. He's not going to get better with you just standing there."

Tink shot into the air and delivered a swift kick to Hooks mouth before darting back out the window into the storm. Hook chuckled and once again had to wipe his mouth, this time of the blood from his busted lip. The little girl was tougher than she looked.

It took another four hours for Tink to search for and successfully gather the plants, herbs, and water for Hook to work with. Several times she'd come back with the wrong plant and Hook would call her an idiot before drawing a picture for her and sending her back out for it. Finally there were piles of plants and materials settled in bowls, jars and bottles on the desk and ground. Most were easy to find and others were rarer, only found near the mermaid lagoon or in the Indian lands. As soon as Hook had everything he'd asked for he began grinding together different plants, making a salve that would cool the skin and a paste meant for Peter to ingest when he woke up to fight whatever was making him sick inside.

Once all the materials were used Hook sighed and leaned back against the wall. Tink hovered over Peter nervously, ringing a couple times every now and again. Hook shooed her away from him.

"Get out. You're just going to wake him up when he needs the rest and you're annoying me." Hook demanded and waved his hands until he forced her out the window once more.

Hook drew the leafy 'curtains' and settled back once more. There wasn't really a place for him so he gently scooted the boy over and got in under the covers with him. He was slightly surprised that the blankets even covered his larger frame and sighed in contentment at the warmth it provided. He faced away from Pan just in case he woke up even though it was highly unlikely.

This was going to be a long week…

**A/N: So I wrote this before the last chapter in my Bleach fic 'Aphrodisiacs Are Stronger on Arrancars'…I hope those who've read that fic aren't mad. It's still gettin' there! **

**The yaoi is coming in the next chapter I promise! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if there's any misspellings or grammatical errors, I wrote this really fast while it was fresh in my mind. Also forgive the OOCness, it's a little intended but any unintentional, forgive me. Hope you liked! ~hearts~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the graphic chapter. This is the fastest I've ever written a fic actually…I'm a little proud of myself ~blush~ hmph…yes. So! Enjoy! **

**Also I do not apologize for ruining your childhood. I enjoy it, I embrace it. ~hearts~**

**WARNING: Graphic detailing of male on male copulation! May be considered pedophilia/shotacon!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT! Not the characters…**

Hook spent his days at Peter's side. The boy still lay there unconscious, the fever burning through him slowly. The first day was the most difficult. Hook woke up to Pan's coughing and when he'd checked on him found the boy sweating and writhing in pain beside him. Luckily the medicine was on hand just for that but when he tried to administer it Pan kept coughing it up. Eventually he managed to get the medicine down his throat. There was a mess of medicine across both his and Pan's face but a swipe of a wet cloth fixed that quickly.

The storm continued raging outside and the only time he stepped out into it was to use the restroom. The lost boys grudgingly provided him with enough food to keep his stomach satisfied. He'd demand meats and ale but would receive only fruits and plants and Hook could tell that the boys enjoyed his discomfort. Hook would take soft fruits and carefully mouth feed Pan until at least three fruit had been consumed.

On the third day of Peter's sickness Hook woke up in the morning, cold and uncomfortable. He reached for the blankets only to find that they'd been stolen from his frame, leaving him naked to the cold morning air. He felt around for them but when he couldn't find them he sat up slowly, his gaze immediately going to check on Peter who should have been beside him.

"Peter?" Hook's voice was low with suspicion and slight worry when the boy's feverish body wasn't lying beside him like usual.

The bed was still warm beneath his hand so he mustn't have been gone long. Hook shot to his feet only pausing to grab his pants on the floor before rushing down the ladder stairs, the only place Pan could have gone. At the foot of the stair's Hook froze, a sharp dagger pressing against his throat and a burning hot body pressing against his back. Even though the dagger was a little worrying he let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a little. He looked around only to find the room empty.

"Where are the boys?" Hook asked nonchalantly.

"Wouldn't you like to know pirate." Pan spat.

Hook shrugged, shifting the knife against the stubble of his neck. "And where's your little fairy?"

Pan didn't answer and Hook knew he hadn't seen her yet by his silence. Hook quickly threw his weight backwards, dislodging the knife from his tender throat and swiveling around to face the red faced boy. Pan couldn't keep up with the pirate in his state and quickly fell off balance, his back hitting the wall roughly. Hook pinned him, one hand holding both the boy's up above his head while his legs kept the boy's kicks at bay.

"Now, guess what day it is, or rather, how many days you've been unconscious." Hook said with a smirk.

A frantic jingle rang from Hook's right and Tinkerbell quickly darted in front of Hook's face, slapping at his nose.

"Calm down you blasted fairy! It wasn't me who attacked first this time! I already told you I don't fight weak children!" Hook yelled at her and swatted her sharply to the side.

Tink tumbled quite a ways before righting herself and delivering a solid kick once more to Hook's face. Hook seethed, his grip unconsciously tightening on Peter's hands.

"Let me go you smelly old codfish!" Pan yelled, wriggling under the painful grip.

"That's not nice to say to someone who saved your life boy." The pirate warned darkly, putting his face into Pan's.

The boy frowned defiantly and didn't back down despite being at such a huge disadvantage. He obviously knew Hook wasn't lying by the pain in his body and the hunger in his stomach but that didn't mean he had to be grateful either after all the times the pirate had tried to kill him already. Granted he did always start most of the fights.

"Why did you save me then?" Pan debated on whether or not to head butt Hook's face but decided against it when the throbbing in his head seemed to grow more painful. "I'm still going to defeat you old man."

"That's exactly why. You can't fight if you're dead now can you? It'd make this place awfully boring." Hook said with a sarcastic sad drop in his voice.

Peter wanted to say something back but he was starting to feel dizzy. His head began to droop involuntarily and sweat started to run down his chest beneath the shirt he'd hastily slipped on when he discovered Hook lying right beside him. Hook noticed the haziness in Pan's eyes and smirked, shooing Tinkerbell one last time before hoisting the light boy into his arms and walking back up the stairs.

"Tink get him some easy to eat fruit." Hook ordered before disappearing into Pan's room.

Tink jingled indignantly at being ordered around so much but did as he asked anyways since it was for Peter. She grabbed a heavy, soft peach and flew with difficulty up the stairs, dropping the peach lightly on Pan's chest when Hook had laid him back onto his fur bed. He was so feverish he hadn't even bothered to complain at being handled by Hook. Sweat was pouring from his body even as he shivered, sticking the shirt to his skin.

"Go away now Tinkerbell. You're in my way."

Hook waited until he could no longer hear the insistent jingling before he began pulling the clothes off the boy once more. This time however, Pan was awake for it. Feeble hands attempted to push his away but Hook still managed to slide the fabric up and over Pan's head, tossing it aside to dry once more. Hook covered the boy's lower half quickly, not looking in fear he'd feel that same feeling he'd had when he'd first undressed the boy.

"Can you eat? Your medicine is best taken with food."

"Don't…need your help." Peter grit out.

Hook shrugged and grabbed the fever medicine from the jar beside the bed. "Hurry up and eat then so you can take this. It'll taste horrible but it'll make you better." Hook said gruffly, not used to taking care of a person who was awake.

Hook scooped a bit of powder from another jar and wrapped it in a small leaf so the boy could simply swallow it. The fever medication needed to be rubbed into the skin and he wanted the boy to be unconscious while he did so. He watched Peter grab the peach delicately, his pale hands shaking as he brought it to his lips. Hook was mesmerized when Pan took the first bite of the soft peach, his pink lips parting around it and his white teeth biting into the skin. Juice ran down his chin as he took off that first bite and Hook licked his lips, wanting to lick up that sweet trail of juice until he got to those plump red…

Hook quickly swiveled on his legs until he was facing the other side of the room, his eyes wide as he realized he'd just been thinking dirty things about the boy who was supposed to be his enemy. Well, they weren't enemies right now but it was still wrong! Hook quickly calmed his breathing which in turn calmed his body. It had indeed been too long since his last intimate time with another person. Too long even with his own hand! How long had it been since the last time he got off? Hook's thoughts were interrupted by a wet splat coming from behind him. He carefully looked behind him only to see that things were going to get more difficult for him.

"What the hell are you doing boy?!" Hook practically yelled at the boy to keep the unsteadiness from his voice.

Peter looked up from where the peach had splatted on his chest to Hook's brown eyes. "It was an accident. I lost my grip." Pan explained and went to pick it back up but Hook waved his hand away.

"You're a mess. Not only has your fever caused you to sweat but now you're covered in peach!" Hook gave a sigh of frustration and reached over to a warm bowl of water sitting atop the candle to keep it warm.

In the water was a cloth. Hook squeezed the excess water from the cloth and quickly wiped the boy's hand off, rubbing the soft material between his fingers and across his palm. Surprisingly Peter just let him, lying back and watching as the cloth glided down his wrist and up his arm. Hook's eyes followed every drop of water that fell from the boy's pale skin. He wanted to follow each trail of water with his lips and his tongue, wanting to feel just how soft Pan's skin was with his mouth. He wanted to mark up that white skin with patches of purple and blue.

Hook could feel himself heating with lust as he swept the cloth up Pan's shoulder and to his neck. Peter obliged him and leaned his face to the side, showing off that pale expanse of throat for Hook to clean. Immediately the pants Hook had on felt much too tight, his groin reacting to his lustful thoughts. On the outside his demeanor didn't change much however his hands began to move slower, touching everywhere they could.

"Hurry up." Peter complained, jolting Hook out of his lusting reverie.

"Shut up Pan." Hook huffed, hiding his intentions with another swipe of the cooling washcloth.

The boy didn't say anything else much to Hook's relief. Every time the boy spoke or moved made him want to do things that made the boy gasp or yell or writhe under his touch. Hook sighed and put the cloth back into the bowl before moving away from the boy. His groin was really starting to hurt him inside his pants. He quickly wrapped the blanket around his middle before tugging off his pants and immediately the strain was relieved although his problem wasn't he'd deal with it after cleaning up Peter. At least the blanket was fluffy, hiding his arousal from the boy.

Pan watched him closely as he removed his pants, a flicker of curiosity filtering through his feverish haze. He watched Hook still as he moved back, a relieved look on his previously strained face as he picked the cloth up and squeezed it out again. The warm cloth slowly smoothed over his damp, messy skin. The soft cloth trailed up his neck before starting to wipe up the peachy mess he'd made on his chest. Hook ran the cloth over a pink nipple and the boy shuddered, drawing in a breath. Peter felt a shiver run through him when Hook did it again, harder and slower this time.

"Damn." Hook whispered above him and tried to concentrate on cleaning him but the boy was simply asking to be touched by now, his shivers and little gasps every time he swiped the cloth over his skin.

The way Hook was leaning over Pan felt off. He needed better access to both sides of the boy's body. He thought for a second before smirking to himself and lifting the blankets off of Pan.

_I'm just indulging myself a little and besides, the little twerp owes me. _Hook thought to justify his actions. Pan's eyes shot open wider when Hook moved from beside him and threw off the warm blankets.

"Hey!" he protested when Hook moved the boy's legs apart and kneeled between them.

"Shut up, I'm just cleaning you. I couldn't reach your other side." Hook scolded and put both hands on him, one on his waist and the other cleaning with the warm cloth.

Peter watched him suspiciously but didn't object again, letting Hook touch him. Hook continued to slowly clean him, grabbing his other arm and wiping it down slowly to each little fingertip. Then he moved back to the boy's chest, rubbing down both nipples now and reveling in the slight huffs of breath and gasps the boy let out with each touch. Wanting more of a reaction Hook slid both hands down the boy's sides and back up, feeling the skin raise beneath his fingers. He let his thumbs rub little circles around Pan's nipples for a second and suppressed a groan when he felt them harden.

Peter laid there, Hook's touch almost lulling him to sleep when he felt Hook's thumbs on his nipples. It was a strange sensation, not at all unpleasant, in fact, almost too pleasant. It was sending a different sort of heat through his feverish body.

"Ngh, Hook…" Peter was about to ask what he was doing but a cough wracked his body, rendering him unable to speak.

"That's why I told you to shut up. Just let me do what I need to." Hook reprimanded once again and reached for the peach once more and took a bite from it and chewing it before slipping the leaf and powder pill in with it. He leaned over Pan and pushed their mouths together, much to Pan's disdain, and made him swallow the food and medicine. As soon as his face was released Pan jerked his head to the side and coughed some more.

"Keep it down kid. How do you think I've been feeding you these past three days?"

Peter froze when he heard how long he'd been out. He hadn't gotten to hear earlier and it actually shocked him that Hook had been keeping him alive this long already. That still didn't mean he wanted the pirates face anywhere near his. He swiped the back of his hand across his lips as if removing all the germs Hook had put there.

"Just hold still! You annoying little brat! Do you want me to leave you hear to die?! I guarantee you'll die if I leave!" Hook yelled at him, grabbing Pan's hand and wiping off the peach he'd managed to smear across the back of his hand from his mouth.

Pan jumped a little at Hook's annoyed shout and lay still, letting the adult handle his body. Hook watched as the boy finally listened to him and shivered in forbidden joy at the pliant body beneath him. Once again he began wiping the boy down as an excuse to touch more of him. The cloth swiped over his stomach and up and down his sides. When Hook got to his hips he grabbed one of Pan's legs and lifted it, pulling the boy a little closer so the back of his thighs were resting on his kneeling thighs. Hook finally looked between those perfect, smooth thighs to the small dick resting limply against his hips. He licked his lips, wanting to touch and taste the boy but squashing the urge enough to continue wiping down the leg.

Peter simply laid there and let his leg be wiped down. Hook's hands were surprisingly gentle on him. He could feel every brush of the fingertips and movement of the cloth. When water would drip down his thigh Hook's hand would simply wipe it up and the tenderness of it would astound him. When Hook got to his inner thigh, wiping up, the sensitive skin sent shivers and little jolts of heat up Pan's spine and back down. The sensation was new to him and he wasn't quite sure what that heat meant.

Hook moved on to the other leg, wiping it in the same fashion as the other. The boy had gently begun to shift beneath him as he handled him carefully. Little brushes of the fingers here or there made the boy move oh so delicately beneath him. He could feel Peter shiver every time his fingers even came close to his inner thighs and knew those places were sensitive. He craved to take the boy slowly right then and there but he refrained from making any moves…yet. He didn't want Pan opposing him so he'd wait until the boy was absolutely dizzy with pleasure until he made any real move towards his new goal.

"Lift your legs a little. I must get under your hips." Hook instructed.

Peter obeyed without a single complaint or question. He lifted his legs slightly, rocking back on his spine giving Hook a complete view of all of his privates. Hook was sure that if Pan were in his right mind he'd never have complied with that request. He was actually a little glad the boy was sick for the first time since bringing him back from the ocean.

Pan felt the cooled cloth slide from his outer thigh around to the small of his back and wipe there. He began to lower his hips once more but Hook pressed one hand against his leg, keeping them in the air. Peter frowned but didn't move. Hook drew the cloth upward now, over the swell of one ass cheek, making sure to cover every surface of that before wiping off the next one. The boy's plump, round ass taunted Hook as he cleaned it before finally he got to the middle.

"Don't move." He warned right before he slid the cloth up the boy's crack gently.

When the cloth slid over Peter's little pucker he gasped, his hands clenching the fur blanket beneath him but he didn't move. Hook took that as a good sign and continued, pressing the cloth firmly to the boy's ass now. He looked at the boy's face and noticed a deep frown so he moved the cloth up, over the perineum and to the soft sac. Gently he ran the cloth over it, causing the boy to jump and Hook gave him a swift glare which said to shut up and lay back and Peter stayed still and quiet.

Peter was panting by now, he wanted to tell the captain to stop, that he was feeling really weird but he couldn't. He felt breathless and hot and way too sensitive all over. When Hook ran the cloth up over his sack to his cock he jolted and gasped, his back bowing backwards at the overwhelming feeling of having his privates touched for the first time. It felt as if a great pressure had settled within his groin and he groaned at the feeling. It was highly pleasant and unpleasant at the same time.

Hook grinned as the boy reacted to his touches. Finally he lay the cloth aside and simply ran his hands over Peter's body, loving how he responded so well to every touch of his fingers, every slide of his palm. He reached over and grabbed the smooth, cooling paste he'd made for the fever. He ran his fingers through it and rubbed it onto the boy's chest, the mint in the salve cooling Peter's skin and making it slick at the same time.

Peter's skin tingled with whatever Hook was putting on him and he had to admit it felt absurdly good. He opened his mouth, drawing in a gasp of air as Hook's fingers trailed down his stomach and back to his heated groin. He arched into Hook's hand as it slowly caressed him before those teasing fingers slide beneath him, rubbing up and down the boy's ass.

"Peter, you need to relax."

"'K-kay." He panted and did his best to completely relax his body.

An odd prodding began at his back entrance as Hook's fingers massaged the salve around his hole, slicking it up. His other hand had reached beneath his fur fabric and was slowly palming his aching cock as he fondled the boy. He needed so bad to be buried within Peter's body, making him gasp his name, scream until he came undone. What a lovely thought. This was undoubtedly the boy's first time being touched. Why not make it absolutely unforgettable? Hook's finger finally pressed against the tight ring of muscle and slid smoothly inside Peter who gasped and clutched the blankets, his muscles fluttering around the intrusion.

"Relax." Hook reminded him gently.

Peter could only nod the intrusion odd and uncomfortable. It wasn't quite painful but he didn't like it there. The mint caused a slightly pleasant tingling sensation to run across his sensitive skin though which eased the entrance just a little. He felt Hook slide the finger out again before pushing it deeper. Pan couldn't fathom as to why he'd need to do this but he couldn't think straight enough to ask him. Suddenly he felt something warm envelop his throbbing cock and looked down to see Hook's mouth slowly sucking the tip before taking it in his mouth. He gasped before moaning at the hot, tight sensation of the captain's mouth.

Hook needed to taste the boy. The tip was already leaking clear fluid and it washed over his tongue in a satisfying manner. He managed to get his finger all the way inside the boy and slowly began pumping it in and out until it slid easily. Next he added his slick index finger alongside the middle finger. Again it was hard to open the boy up but he was relaxed which made it easier.

"H-hook…" Peter groan out his name in a hoarse voice and tossed the back of his hand over his mouth as he panted.

Hook smirked around his length and sucked just a little harder. The permanently 14 year old gave a high pitched whine and his little hips bucked, surprising the captain. He pulled off with a pop, not wanting the inexperienced teen to cum too early. His fingers pumped in and out of Peter's body easily now and he began scissoring them, drawing them apart in every direction until the muscle became soft and pliable. Finally he was able to add his third finger, using it to stretch him farther so he'd be able to accommodate to the pirate's size. His middle finger crooked upwards and rubbed over a little node inside the boy and he suddenly arched, screaming off the blankets.

"There it is." Hook grinned widely and pressed it again.

He'd have been worried about the other boys or Tinkerbell coming to see what the screaming was about but the sound of the storm raging outside did well to mask Peter's loud sounds.

Hook's eyes danced with lust and glee as he finally tugged his dick free of the blanket, the head shiny with precum. The wet sounds of his fingers squelching in and out of the boy had him going half-crazy with desire.

"Peter, relax as much as you can now. This may hurt."

Of course that made the boy tense in slight fear before he followed his instructions and went completely slack. Hook gave the boy a few quick tugs before pulling his fingers free. Peter gave a high whine when his fingers were removed and Hook grinned widely. He used the hand that had been inside Peter to slick up his erection thoroughly and positioned the burning tip against the boy's fluttering entrance. He wrapped his hand around Pan's cock before pushing in slowly, spreading Pan's stretched hole to its widest.

Peter's eyes shot open and his mouth made a perfect O as he felt himself being breached by something impossibly big. He wanted to scream but his voice was caught in his throat, all the air in his lungs seeming to have evaporated. There was so much pain at first that he couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face but thank goodness Hook stayed completely still.

Hook reached up and wiped Peter's face with the cloth to keep from thrusting wildly. He concentrated on the cloth and Pan's face instead of the absolutely strangling grip Pan had on his dick.

"Shh, it'll feel better as soon as I start to move." Hook promised.

"Then move!" Peter was finally able to gasp out.

Hook waited a few extra moments before he slowly pulled himself out of the burning tightness. He went half way out before thrusting shallowly and slowly to prevent the boy any more pain. He didn't want him to get sicker because of this, that'd make his job harder. He intended to work the boy's body, making it sweat the fever out while making them both feel good.

Peter was in absolute agony those first few thrusts. He felt like he was being split open by whatever was inside of him. Yet there was a sudden change of angles quite a few thrusts later and suddenly he was flooded with agonizing pleasure. His back arched completely off the blankets, driving the tip right into that good spot and dragging over it as he pushed farther down onto it.

Hook swore the sounds Peter had just made should not be allowed to exist outside of his presence and he silently vowed they never would as he did the exact same thing over and over again, Peter writhing on the bed in front of him. That childish face was absolutely lascivious, mouth open wide in a silent scream, eyes half lidded with pleasure and cheeks a solid red. Those soft, blond locks were turned a darker color by the sweat plastered across his forehead. The rest of his hair fanned out from his head across the soft blankets they laid on. Hook snapped his hips forward suddenly and quickly, making the boy's body jolt under his and he reached down to wrap Peter's torso in his arms and bring him upright off the blankets and into his lap.

Peter was suddenly lifted from his laying position and impaled on that driving object. It seemed to be coming from Hook so he wrapped his thin, wiry arms around his neck and let Hook impale his body again and again. He bounced on the pirate's lap, his breath hot against his neck, their chests rubbing against each other's. Peter's cock felt like it was a pinpoint of pressure and pleasure as it bounced between them, the head hitting the captain's well-toned abs every time he was shoved down.

"F-feels weird…painful." Peter grit out and ran one finger over his dick.

Hook got the message and wrapped his large, hot hand around Peter's cock, jerking it only a bit quicker than the pace of his plunges. Immediately the pain turned to pleasure as Hook's hand rubbed him. Peter moaned loudly, a high whine coming from his open mouth and Hook couldn't help but trail harsh kisses up and down that exposed expanse of neck presented to him.

Hook didn't last long after having been so pent up for so long. The tightness of the boy's ass and the lewdness of his body had pleasure overwhelming him in a matter of a few more thrusts. He needed to get the boy off first though. Quickly he increased the tempo and the tightness of his hand, running his thumb over the slit and down the underside of his cock

"No! Hooook!" Peter screamed his name as a crash of thunder sounded outside and Hook felt Pan's burning essence explode over his hand, those fluttering muscles clamping down even tighter and finally Hook came, releasing deep inside the boy.

"P-Peter." Hook whispered against the boy's sweaty neck and rode out his blissful orgasm seated just like that.

The boy was absolutely boneless in his arms, leaning completely against him. Hook lifted him easily off of his softening cock and smirked as his cum leaked out steadily onto his thigh. When he moved Peter again the boy's head flopped backwards limply and Hook's heart stuttered as he realized Pan wasn't moving. Quickly he laid him down, grabbing the cloth and pressing it to his still leaking hole before pressing his hands to the boy's chest. Relief washed through him as he realized he'd just passed out from the sex.

"Jeez kid, almost gave me a heart attack." Hook gave a nervous but relieved laugh and began wiping up the both of them.

Thank goodness none of their cum had gotten on the blanket 'cause that was a pain to clean out of fabric. Once both their bodies were completely clean again Hook spread more salve over Pan's body and a little bit of healing paste around his hole before covering himself once more with the blanket. His body was completely satisfied for now.

The next few days were easier. Peter woke up that next morning with Hook lying beside him but this time he didn't freak out. His body ached but his fever did in fact feel much better. When he moved Hook immediately woke up and tended to his body, rubbing healing salve into his ass once more before making Peter lay back down. He went without much of a fight.

After two more days Peter was up and running around once more and Hook knew his time there was done. He quickly pulled on all his clothes and plodded down the stairs with his hat in hand. He found only Peter downstairs once more, the lost boys nowhere to be found.

"Since you're better I expect a good fight next time I catch even a glimpse of you around my ship because I won't hold back." Hook warned and Peter gave him a defiant glare.

"As if I couldn't fight you now."

Hook watched Peter for any signs of attack but the boy simply shuffled to the side, giving him access to the hidden tree house door.

"I need the things I came with, all of them." Hook demanded, holding out one hand.

Peter sighed and flew off behind one of the many blanket curtains that separated each of the boy's beds and came back with Hook's belt.

"I'll deliver them to your ship." Peter said wisely and Hook simply left it at that, walking through the door without a second glance back. His work was done there.

Peter watched him leave before flying quickly out the window and towards the shore. He arrived way before Hook and quickly looked around for the boat that was bound to be around there somewhere. Way off to the west a little dingy had capsized but the oars were still attached to it. It took little effort to drag the boat back towards the shore in wait for Hook when he got there. Peter watched, hidden in the boughs of a tree as Hook arrived at the boat.

It had taken Hook a little longer than he thought it would to reach the shore again. There were toppled trees and new streams and rivers everywhere from the overwhelming storm that had cleared up the day before. The same day that Peter Pan had gotten better. Hook simply shook his head and stepped through the lining of trees to see a dingy waiting for him just out of reach of the ocean. He grinned and looked through the sky for Peter but he was nowhere to be found. He simply shrugged and pushed the boat out into the water before beginning his row back to the ship.

He'd see Peter soon enough.

**A/N: Ok, that was a really long chapter. I didn't expect it but it was fun to write. This was my quickest fic I've ever written. Usually I do 1 chapter per month since it's easier to fit into my schedule but I was feeling generous. I seriously only write for you, my lovely audience. Give me back some love! I need it!**

**I hope I thoroughly ruined your childhood. ~hearts~**


End file.
